


Drug

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The man, undoubtedly, was her drug."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drug

Rukia never imagined finding herself in such a state, a state wherein she could do nothing but submit to the man before her. The rather...attractive young man at that. It was a sentiment like none before; foreign, and yet she kept coming back for it. Addicted; it was, simply put, her drug.

Fingers running through his long, red hair, those loose strands spilling down his bare back - she had never told him how good he looked just like that. Raw, untamed, a beast living within his skin, masked by that caring, kindred soul.

Now Rukia would never regard him as such. Kindred soul - that didn't really fit him. Animal, maybe, but he was far from being kindred.

His hands fleeted across her skin, caressing her sides with palms coarse and weathered from endless days of training, nails digging into her skin, though not hard enough to leave marks. Which was good, because Rukia would have his head if he did such a thing. No one was to find out, not her brother, not even Ichigo.

This was their own little secret. How would they regard Rukia if she were to reveal this? Her being drawn to him, her childhood friend nonetheless - it was puzzling.

Still, she found herself coming back for more. He did everything she wanted him to, things that a lover ought to do. He made her feel good, like she was the only girl in the world, and not even Rukia could resist that carefree grin of his.

A cry left her lips as she felt a tongue lick her nipple, as a hand gently squeezed her breast, and she looked down only to find him smirking at her. That clever, cunning smile that she eventually came to fall for. Now that he had her under his control, he was confident, very much unlike their first time.

He trailed his tongue up her torso, between her breasts, up her throat as quiet sounds of lust, of desire and longing, left her, and finally he captured her lips, drowning them out.

And she held onto him, nails digging into his shoulders as she felt him entering her, once again falling into oblivion.

The man, undoubtedly, was her drug.


End file.
